


Dans une forêt en Roumanie

by Sauterelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Bucky Barnes doesn't remember everything, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauterelle/pseuds/Sauterelle
Summary: Automne 2016. Six mois après le fiasco des accords de Vienne. Tony Stark crapahute dans une forêt en Roumanie. Barnes cueille des champignons. Et Steve ? Il veut faire la paix, mais Tony est fatigué de faire des compromis. Il est aussi fatigué de se battre.Captain America : Civil War SPOILERS.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	Dans une forêt en Roumanie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, merci de vous être arrêté pour lire ce petit OS. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom. J'ai regardé très récemment la trilogie des Captain America, et j'ai écrit cette fanfic après avoir vu Civil War. Donc SPOILERS pour les trois films.
> 
> L'OS se déroule après les évènements de Civil War avec une modification de l'intrigue : Bucky ne va pas en cryostase et quitte Wakanda. Les personnages présents dans cette fic : Tony et Steve (principaux, Bucky (secondaire).
> 
> J'espère que Tony n'est pas trop OOC (je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce personnage, n'ayant pas trop regardé les films Iron-Man). Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire !
> 
> Disclaimer : La licence Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

_Quelque part en Roumanie - 26 octobre 2016_

L’air portait encore toute la fraîcheur nocturne, mais le soleil s’affairait à le réchauffer par rayons obliques, d’une lumière riche et dorée comme du miel. Ça sentait l’humus, l’humidité, les arômes dégagées par les troncs des arbres aux feuilles jaunissantes. Des champignons apparaissaient par bouquets entre les souches mousseuses. Le sol était recouvert d’un tapis de feuilles or et rouges et brunes, parsemé de glands. Tout cela, pensa Tony Stark en s’avançant prudemment entre les arbres, formait un bien charmant tableau – digne de figurer dans un de ces blockbusters pondus annuellement par Hollywood – mais les feuilles et les branches mortes craquant sous ses pieds ruinaient irrémédiablement toute tentative de discrétion.

Si on avait dit à Anthony Stark, un an plus tôt, qu’il se retrouvait au cœur d’une forêt roumaine non loin de la frontière serbe un petit matin d’automne, il aurait probablement trouvé là une occasion en or d’en faire une blague, Pepper au bras. Un an plus tôt, Pepper et lui étaient encore ensemble. S’il avait su, à cette même époque, qu’ils seraient séparés d’ici Noël et que Tony passerait les fêtes de fin d’années à animer des réceptions mondaines et à noyer son chagrin dans des flûtes de champagne décidément pas assez alcoolisées, il aurait certainement piqué une crise.

Au final, c’était aussi bien que Tony se trouve ici, au milieu d’une forêt roumaine. Il en avait assez de sa tour vide, de ses appartements vides, de la présence inquiète de Vision. Seul Rhodey lui apportait du réconfort, et il était parti séjourner avec sa famille pour quelques semaines. Tony en avait ras les roubignoles de New York, de ses fondations de charité, de sa culpabilité qu’il traînait comme un boulet depuis des mois et des mois. Il avait besoin de changer d’air. Il avait besoin de s’occuper. Point.

Sa basket boueuse écrasa une branche qui craqua bruyamment dans le silence matinal. Tony étouffa un juron, espérant que le bruit avait été couvert par le croassement d’un des corbeaux qui tenaient une conversation sonore là-haut, dans la canopée des hauts frênes – chênes ? Charmes ? Il se sentait comme un chasseur. Il était un chasseur.

Sa proie, fort heureusement pour lui, ne se retourna pas. Accroupi devant le large tronc d’un arbre immense, il paraissait fort occupé à cueillir des champignons. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Tony observa sa silhouette recroquevillée, la veste élimée par-dessus un sweat-shirt usé, une casquette vissée sur une masse de cheveux noir jais descendant en une épaisse cascade qu’il semblait contenir tant bien que mal à renforts de barrettes. Lui aussi, le personnage parfait digne d’un blockbuster d’Hollywood.

La montre attachée autour du poignet de Tony pulsait doucement une onde de chaleur rassurante. Seule F.R.I.D.A.Y était sa compagne de tous les jours, la seule auprès de qui il supportait encore d’être. Une IA, oui, mais une IA avec de la personnalité. Elle demeurait néanmoins silencieuse en cet instant, comme respectueuse de l’instant.

Peut-être trop silencieuse, car elle ne jugea pas utile d’avertir son concepteur de la seconde silhouette qui apparut derrière lui, surgissant de derrière un arbre comme dans un mauvais film. Tony ne se retourna qu’à demi, gardant Barnes dans son champ de vision tout en jetant un regard indéchiffrable en direction de Steve qui se dressait maintenant au milieu des arbres, vêtu de jeans usés et d’une vieille parka, son costume kitch hors de vue et son bouclier évidemment absent.

– Bonjour Tony, le salua Rogers avec son affligeante sobriété.

Le multimillionnaire reporta son attention vers Barnes. Il était toujours plongé dans sa cueillette, ignorant de toute évidence que celui qui essayait de le tuer et celui qui essayait de le sauver conversaient à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Ça paraissait trop beau pour y croire, mais Tony décida qu’il avait bien le droit de rêver un peu.

– Capsicle.

Le surnom était resté, mais toute la dérision avait disparu. Rogers ne daigna même pas hausser un sourcil. Il paraissait calme, mais ses muscles étaient tendus sous sa parka, et son refus absolu de détacher son regard de Tony pour les poser sur Barnes dénotait de sa résolution de ne pas donner la moindre occasion à Tony.

– Je ne vais pas m’amuser à croire que j’ignore ce que vous fichez là…, commença-t-il.

– Parfait, parce que moi non plus.

– …Alors je vais directement vous demander de partir. Vous n’avez rien à faire ici.

Dans une situation différente, Tony aurait probablement ricané. Déjà, des dizaines de répliques se bousculaient dans son cerveau, mais aucune ne trouva grâce à ses yeux. Il ne voulait. Pas. Rire.

– Vous non plus, répondit-il froidement. _Captain_.

Rogers haussa les épaules, fronça les sourcils, et serra les poings. Dans cet ordre. En combat singulier, et en partant du principe que Rogers n’était pas armé et que Tony avait quelques gadgets et F.R.I.D.A.Y de son côté, Iron-Man avait des chances raisonnables d’en sortir vainqueur. Tony se prépara mentalement à une autre bataille apocalyptique.

– Je ne suis plus le _Captain_ , rétorqua le blond d’un air pincé. J’ai abandonné ce titre en même temps que mon bouclier.

– Je pourrais vous le rendre, proposa Tony sur un ton neutre.

– Pas tant que vous vous acharnerez à poursuivre mon ami.

Silence. C’était la même conversation depuis des mois, une boucle qui se répétait inlassablement. Tony et Rogers se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, au milieu de la forêt. Barnes, après que Tony ait vérifié, était toujours accroupi près de son arbre. Un sac plastique (1) posé au sol était ouvert devant lui. Il paraissait absorbé par le contenu. Les comptaient-ils, ses champignons ? Sa manche gauche, vide, gonflait comme un ballon pour flotter au vent.

Cible facile. Tony n’aurait même pas besoin d’ _Iron-man_.

– Si vous l’attaquez, je serai dans l’obligation d’intervenir, l’informa Rogers au même instant.

Il avait une moue contrite, l’air sincèrement désolé de ses propres paroles, mais trop obstiné pour abandonner la partie. Tony se sentait comme le _méchant_ de leur petite histoire. Et pourquoi était-ce lui, le méchant d’abord ?

– Vous n’avez plus la juridiction pour procéder à une arrestation, encore moins hors du territoire américain, répondit Tony d’une voix cassante.

– Vous n’avez pas le droit d’attaquer Bucky, riposta Rogers sur le même ton.

« J’ai tous les droits » aurait voulu rétorquer Tony et les premiers mots s’échappaient déjà de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne referme la bouche avec un claquement sec. Il sentait une pression chaude et douloureuse dans sa poitrine, un picotement persistant dans ses yeux et il retint obstinément les larmes qu’il sentait s’accumuler sous ses paupières. Il avait froid, il se sentait seul, et dépité, et _perdu_. Que faisait-il là ? Que faisait-il là, au juste ?

La douleur dut apparaître clairement sur son visage, car la mine austère de Rogers se radoucit. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse qui coupa Tony comme un couteau. Rogers n’avait pas le droit de se sentir triste, pas le _droit_ alors que Tony…

– Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé en Sibérie, dit le blond et sa voix résonnait dans le crâne du multimillionnaire, entre la rage qui lui dévorait les entrailles et la peine qui lui rongeait le cœur. Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit pour vos parents. Mais Buck…

Tony le regarda ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans émettre le moindre son, cherchant ses mots, frustré de ne pas les trouver, angoissé face à la douleur d’un fils qui venait de découvrir comment étaient morts ses parents, apeuré devant l’éventuel agresseur de son ami. L’amertume se répandit dans Tony comme l’encre sur une page vierge. Il pouvait la sentir sur sa langue. Ses lèvres formèrent une grimace.

– Tuer Buck ne les ramènera pas, finit par lâcher Rogers en fronçant les sourcils.

– Là n’est pas le but, rétorqua Tony d’un air sombre.

– La vengeance ne mène à rien.

– Il a tué ma mère.

– Ce n’est pas lui qui était aux commandes. Tony, vous le _savez_ que ce n’était pas lui.

Oui, Tony avait lu les rapports relatifs au projet « Winter Soldier ». De la première page datée de 1944 à la dernière rédigée en 2013. Il les avait consultées dès l’instant où Natacha avait balancé toutes les données du SHIELD, et par extension de l’HYDRA, sur le Net. Il avait appris pour la capture, pour l’emprisonnement, pour la perte du bras et la greffe de la prothèse. Il savait pour les électrochocs, pour le lavage de cerveau, pour… Il savait.

Alors pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à excuser Barnes ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à…

– J’ai vu cet homme, et Tony désigna le dos de Barnes, tuer mes parents de sang-froid. Mon père l’a reconnu et ça ne l’a pas empêché de lui fracasser le crâne. Ma mère n’avait rien à voir avec ça, et ça ne l’a pas empêché de la tuer.

Sa mère avait assisté à toute la scène. Un témoin gênant. Rien de plus qu’un dommage collatéral qui…

« Mon fils était en Sokovie. Il a eu la malchance de se retrouver dans les environs quand vous avez eu l’envie de raser toute la ville où il faisait de l’humanitaire. Vous pensez que vous ‘protégez le monde’. Mais vous ne vous battez que pour vous-même, sans vous soucier des conséquences. C’était mon unique enfant, Monsieur Stark. Un dommage collatéral. Un œuf cassé pour faire votre putain d’omelette. »

Les paroles se transposaient dans l’esprit embrumé de Tony. La rage et la douleur le dévoraient vivant. Son sang devenait de la lave en fusion qui pulsait contre ses tempes. Son crâne ressemblait à une grosse cocotte-minute. Les larmes lui échappèrent et son nez coula, comme s’il n’était qu’un foutu gosse.

Il ravala rapidement un sanglot pour de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas attirer l’attention de Barnes sur eux. Ce dernier s’était relevé, et s’éloignait à présent d’un pas lent. Tony le suivit immédiatement en maintenant la même distance entre eux. Rogers lui emboîta le pas.

Les troncs défilèrent sous ses yeux. Le terrain était inégal et glissant à cause des feuilles. Barnes n’empruntait pas de sentier balisé, coupant directement à travers le sous-bois du pas sûr de celui qui avait l’habitude de faire du hors-piste. Tony glissa plusieurs fois sur le tapis de feuilles, maudissant intérieurement les semelles trop lisses de ses baskets. Rogers le suivait comme une ombre impassible. Impossible que Barnes n’ait pas remarqué ses deux chaperons, songea le multimillionnaire, et pourtant le super-soldat ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers eux, s’arrêtant à nouveau devant une souche et s’y accroupit.

Tony regarda Barnes reprendre sa cueillette avec assiduité. Un maelström d’émotions tourbillonnait toujours en lui, mais les quelques minutes de marche dans l’air frais et humide de la forêt avaient rafraîchi son crâne, éclairci son esprit.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas au Wakanda ? demanda-t-il à Rogers qui s’arrêta à côté de lui. Ne faites pas semblant, je sais que le roi T’challa vous a ramené tous les deux dans son pays.

Rogers paraissait ennuyé, mais franchement, ce n’était pas un secret. Quand Tony était rentré de Sibérie – seul, amer, détruit, le cœur en morceaux – et qu’il avait appris que Rogers et Barnes avaient littéralement disparu de la surface de la Terre, il s’était douté que T’challa leur avait offert refuge et protection. Bien que petit en termes de superficie, Wakanda jouait un rôle essentiel dans l’économie internationale. C’était l’unique producteur de vibranium et, de ce fait, jouissait d’un statut diplomatique majeur. Si le roi de Wakanda voulait offrir l’immunité et la citoyenneté à un criminel international, aucun autre pays n’oserait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Bénéficier de la protection de T’challa était certainement la meilleure solution pour Barnes, et pourtant il se retrouvait ici. Á cueillir des champignons dans une forêt en Roumanie. Loin de son Brooklyn natal, loin des frontières protectrices de Wakanda.

– Il bénéficie du statut de réfugié à Wakanda, confirma Rogers. Mais c’est lui qui a décidé de partir. Il ne voulait pas apporter d’ennuis à T’challa. Et… ça lui manquait.

Les derniers mots sortirent difficilement, comme si Rogers avait des billes coincées dans la gorge. Tony haussa les sourcils.

– « Ça » ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond désigna les alentours d’un vague geste de la main, une moue perturbée sur le visage.

– Ici. La Roumanie. Il était en train d’essayer de reconstruire sa vie à Bucarest avant les attentats de Vienne, soupira-t-il. De réunir ses souvenirs. D’en construire de nouveaux.

Avant que T’challa, Rhodey et des escouades spécialisées de la police roumaine ne viennent débarquer dans son appartement miteux pour le mettre aux arrêts. Le servir à Zemo sur un plateau d’argent. Tony passa une main fatiguée, frustrée, sur son visage.

– Il aime ce pays, poursuivit Rogers avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Peut-être à cause des champignons, hasarda l’inventeur sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

Le sac plastique de Barnes était maintenant presque plein à craquer, et pourtant le super-soldat continuait de le remplir. La scène était trop ordinaire. Elle semblait sortir d’un tableau, et Tony se demanda pourquoi il était là pour le contempler. Que cherchait-il ? Des réponses ? La paix ? Que cherchait-il à part la vengeance ?

Il regarda Barnes lever la tête en entendant un oiseau entonner une mélopée solitaire quelque part dans les hautes branches des arbres. Quelques glands tombèrent non loin de lui dans un bruit étouffé par le tapis de feuilles mortes. Le soleil se faufila à travers la canopée trouée de la forêt, répandit des taches de lumière sur le sol. Ses rayons éclairèrent Tony et Rogers comme un projecteur, étalant leurs ombres sur le sol, au-dessus de grosses racines noueuses qui sortaient de terre. Rogers continuait de parler, imperturbable.

– Il a changé, vous savez. Ce n’est pas vraiment la même personne que j’ai perdue en 1944. Ses souvenirs reviennent, mais il a du mal à les rattacher à des personnes. Il se souvient de visages mais ne se rappelle pas de leurs noms, ou il se souvient des noms mais pas des visages. Parfois, il parle plusieurs langues avant de se rendre compte qu’aucune d’entre elles n’est de l’anglais. Il n’a pas les mêmes goûts qu’avant. Vous saviez qu’il n’aimait pas les champignons, à la base ? Maintenant, il n’arrive pas à s’en passer.

– C’est supposé m’attendrir ? interrogea Tony.

Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge nouée. Il tapota du bout du doigt le bracelet autour de son poignet. F.R.I.D.A.Y envoya plusieurs pulsions contre sa peau, et Tony se réconforta de sa présence. Si la situation dégénérait, d’un côté comme de l’autre, elle le protégerait.

Rogers poussa un soupir long et bruyant.

– Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Vous prenez ça comme vous voulez. Je suis juste… content de le retrouver.

– Même tel qu’il est ? insista l’inventeur.

La nouvelle version – et pas la meilleure – de James Buchanan Barnes. Rogers cligna lentement des yeux, considérant la question, soupesant sa réponse. Il regarda Barnes qui s’était finalement redressé, son sac plastique rempli à ras-bord de champignons dans sa seule main valide. Tony se surprit à fixer la manche vide de Barnes qui gonflait au vent. La prothèse du Soldat de l’Hiver avait été un trésor de technologie et d’ingénierie biomécanique. Barnes n’était qu’un homme dont il manquait un bras.

– Même tel qu’il est, répondit finalement Rogers en hochant la tête. Même s’il préfère parler en russe ou en roumain plutôt qu’en anglais. Où qu’il aime les champignons et pas le chocolat. Il préfère la neige maintenant, alors qu’il détestait avoir froid. Où qu’il a plus de souvenirs de… de sa vie d’après la guerre plutôt que celle que nous avons partagé à Brooklyn.

– Il se souvient de vous, au moins ?

Á entendre Rogers, Barnes semblait davantage appartenir à HYDRA qu’il n’appartenait au _Captain_. Contre toute attente, un sourire chaleureux étira les lèvres de ce dernier, qui braquait maintenant un regard affectueux en direction de Barnes. Tony ne regardait même plus l’(ex)-assassin, focalisé sur celui qui avait était son ami et qui refusait toujours d’être son ennemi.

– Il a beaucoup moins de souvenirs de moi qu’il veut bien me le faire croire, rit Rogers. Mais il se rappelle de l’essentiel.

Tony avait sa petite idée sur ce que pouvait être « l’essentiel ». Un truc cliché, prévisible. Rogers ne le déçut pas.

– Il s’est souvenu de moi parce que je me suis souvenu de lui. Il s’est souvenu que nous sommes amis.

Merde, ce n’était quand même pas des sanglots que Tony croyait entendre dans la voix du blond ? Les yeux de Steve étaient secs, mais brillants comme chaque fois qu’il se remémorait de sa vie avant son hibernation forcée, qui pour lui ne semblait pas dater de plus de quelques années. Tony était un scientifique. En toute rationalité, les chances pour que deux types nés au début du siècle dernier et qui se connaissent depuis l’enfance puissent se retrouver en 2014 après avoir été tous les deux congelés comme des steaks étaient de l’ordre du zéro absolu. Il fallait croire que Barnes et Steve essayaient de défier les règles mêmes des mathématiques par leur simple présence.

Barnes, pensa à cet instant Tony, était peut-être la seule ancre qui rattachait Steve à ce passé vers lequel il ne pourrait désormais plus retourner. Le seul lien établi entre sa vie d’avant, et son futur dans un siècle qu’il n’aurait probablement jamais cru pouvoir atteindre de son vivant. Steve Rogers était un fossile qui naviguait dans une mer qu’il ne connaissait pas, un morceau d’histoire vivante qu’on avait arraché à son époque pour le propulser vers ce qu’il devait toujours considérer comme le « futur » et non pas le présent. Barnes, qui avait un pied dans ce passé lointain dont il ne se souvenait que par bribes, et l’autre dans ce nouveau siècle qu’il avait littéralement contribué à modeler, était le seul à pouvoir comprendre Steve et l’ancrer à cette réalité qui était devenue la leur.

Steve se redressa soudainement, alerte. Tony l’imita par réflexe avant de suivre son regard. Et de se figer. Barnes s’était tourné vers eux. Lui, avec son foutu sac de champignons et sa foutue manche vide, et sa stupide casquette supposée lui conférer un semblant d’anonymat. Une paire d’yeux fixait Tony sans flancher, dans un regard franc et rempli d’appréhension en même temps. Tony pouvait presque voir les muscles de Barnes se tendre, prêts à prendre la fuite, prêt à s’échapper au moindre signe. Et pourtant, il restait immobile, fixant Tony comme s’il était figé dans l’instant.

Passé la surprise, Tony sentit la rage familière remonter en lui comme une vague. Les images en pixels grossiers de la caméra de surveillance – « 16 décembre 1991, 1 h du matin » – passaient en boucle dans son esprit, encore et encore. F.R.I.D.A.Y était avec lui. Il pouvait se battre. Il pouvait agir. Et si la rage était toujours là, dévorante, les muscles de Tony refusèrent de bouger. C’était comme s’il venait de se transformer en statue, qu’il était comme Barnes. Figé dans l’instant.

Il n’y avait plus Steve. Il y avait juste la forêt, Tony et Barnes. Barnes le fixait comme dans un défi, comme s’il voulait faire face à sa mort imminente malgré tous ses instincts qui lui hurlaient de fuir. Tony avait à nouveau l’impression d’être un chasseur, un chasseur qui avait le doigt sur la gâchette, le fusil orienté vers le cerf, et qui n’arrivait pas à tirer. Qui voyait son opportunité lui passer sous le nez sans comprendre pourquoi ses doigts refusaient de coopérer. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Il ne put dire exactement combien de secondes s’étaient écoulées – peut-être une minute entière – avant que l’instant soit brisé. Barnes cligna des yeux, cacha son visage sous la visière de sa casquette, et recula d’un pas. Tony le suivit du regard comme attiré par un aimant. Il regarda, impuissant, Barnes échanger un regard avec Steve avant de lentement s’éloigner, comme pour donner à Tony une chance de reconsidérer son choix, pour lui donner l’opportunité de sortir de sa paralysie et réagir. Ou peut-être marchait-il du pas lent de celui qui savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre, de la proie qui savait que le chasseur ne tirerait pas.

Finalement, il disparu entre les arbres, et Tony se retrouva seul dans la forêt, en compagnie de Steve Rogers qui poussa un soupir soulagé. Le soleil brillait, rehaussant les couleurs rouges et or et vertes des feuilles, réchauffant l’air humide. Tony se sentit reprendre lentement contrôle de ses membres alors que la tension évacuait de ses muscles comme si on venait d’ouvrir des valves. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Il était trop usé pour rester en colère.

Il s’attendait à moitié que Steve lui sorte une insupportable platitude moralisatrice – du genre « vous avez fait le bon choix, Tony », « c’était la meilleure chose à faire, Tony », « avec le temps, vous vous apercevez que j’avais raison, Tony » – mais le blond resta un moment silencieux, contemplatif. Lui aussi fixait l’endroit où s’était tenu Barnes quelques instants plus tôt.

– Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Un frisson d’irritation secoua Tony et l’extirpa définitivement de sa transe.

– Un pique-nique ? aboya-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Une croisière sur le Danube ? Écrire un bouquin sur « comment j’ai laissé partir l’assassin de mes parents » ?

Steve se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux de labrador triste.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Tony. Rentrer. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d’autre ?

Toute cette escapade ressemblait dangereusement à un fiasco. Tony venait de claquer du temps et de l’argent pour regarder James Buchanan Barnes ramasser des champignons dans la forêt. Une lubie de multimillionnaire.

– On pourrait peut-être faire la paix ? proposa alors Steve, l’air léger.

L’idée lui arracha un mélange de colère, de dégoût et de chagrin.

– C’est peut-être un peu tôt, grogna Tony en regardant le visage peiné de Steve même s’il hocha la tête avec compréhension.

– Même si nous ne sommes pas d’accord, je ne veux pas être votre ennemi. Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien, Tony.

L’inventeur repensa à Pepper qui l’avait quitté en claquant la porte dans un flot d’injures. Á la mère éplorée du gamin qu’il avait tué à Sokovie sans le vouloir ni même s’en rendre compte. Á Rhodey, qui ne retrouverait probablement jamais l’usage de ses jambes. Á Barnes lui-même, qu’il avait poursuivit avant qu’il sache pour ses parents, parce qu’il croyait que c’était lui qui avait organisé l’attentat de Vienne.

Il ne se sentait pas comme quelqu’un de bien. Il se sentait comme un désastre humain qui n’arrivait pas à faire quelque chose de bien. Á quoi bon être surdoué et riche comme Crésus s’il n’arrivait à rien ?

Steve attendait une réponse – ça se sentait, l’air était saturé d’attente, d’espoir – mais Tony ne trouvait rien à dire. Cette conversation était terminée.

– Au revoir, _Captain_.

Cette fois, Steve ne chercha pas à renier le titre. Il inclina la tête.

– Au revoir, Tony. Prenez soin de vous.

Des bruits de pas contre les feuilles. Steve s’éloigna à la suite de Barnes, disparaissant au détour d’un arbre. Seul et dépité, Tony tourna lentement les talons et entama le long trajet du retour vers la lisière, où l’attendait sûrement son jet piloté par F.R.I.D.A.Y. Il avait la tête vide, les yeux dans le vague. Les souvenirs de ses parents le hantaient. Le parfum de sa mère chatouillait ses narines, ses mains douces contre ses joues alors qu’elle lui embrassait le front et murmurait « Oh, Tony, mon trésor… ». La mélancolie l’engloutit, et il tapota sa propre joue parsemée d’un bouc épais. « Ton père t’aime, trésor, » murmura encore la voix de Maria. « Il ne sait pas l’exprimer, voilà tout. »

Les larmes s’étaient accumulées sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, brouillant sa vue et réduisant le tapis de feuilles à un amas de taches brunes et jaune. Il cligna des yeux, les regarder tomber au sol. L’air était chaud et parfumé. Le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles encore accrochées aux branches, agitant la cime des arbres. Il renifla bruyamment, s’arrêtant une seconde pour essuyer ses yeux rougis. Dans sa poche, son portable vibra.

Un message non-lu. Pepper Potts.

« J’aimerai bien qu’on parle. Je t’aime. »

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Note
> 
> (1) Apparemment, il est déconseillé de transporter des champignons dans un sac plastique parce qu'ils peuvent être écrasés et macérer. On préfère généralement utiliser un panier pour les entreposer au sec sans risque de les comprimer, mais j'ai décidé que Bucky garderait son sac plastique, en partie parce que j'avais du mal à l'imaginer avec un panier, en fait...
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ! En tout cas, merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de le lire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !


End file.
